


7 minutes were over 15 minutes ago

by youjokar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Drarry, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, but tension, it's supposed to be cute, right now i think this is really weird, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjokar/pseuds/youjokar
Summary: Basically just Harry and Draco figuring stuff out, being mad, being cute and stuff. Voldemort isn't in this.





	7 minutes were over 15 minutes ago

Draco cursed silently. Why’d he again let Pansy convince him to play drinking games with Gryffindors? Just so she could keep pining after that Granger girl, he grumbled. Just perfect, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor, where had he heard that before. 

But he didn’t want to think about Potter now. He was slowly but steady managing to keep his crush on the green-eyed boy in a bay, so far he was doing pretty well. He didn’t think Pansy or one of the boys suspected what was happening inside him whenever communicated with Potter.  
Well ‘communicate’. More like insulting and staring each other down. I guess you could say Draco wasn’t great with feelings.

 

And now, sitting cross-legged on the floor in the Gryffindor common room just 5 seats from Potter, he was just starting to realize what fatal turns the evening was about to take. 

Had he just been listening to that Seamus guy explaining one especially primitive muggle game called ‘7 minutes in heaven’ to the witches and wizards, he was now pretty sure that the Universe was playing one gigantic game with him.

Because it was him that was about to be put in a cupboard with Potter.  
And they would be alone. And Draco being Draco would again fail to not shout at Potter, for the sake of hiding that stupid crush of his. Great, just great! 

As everyone slowly realized what was about to happen, few managed to keep silent. The room was filled with cackling as well as anxious excitement, the question if both would leave the cupboard in one piece dancing in everybody’s eyes. 

The quarrels between Draco and Harry were known in every corner of Hogwarts. ‘They are right to be tense, Draco thought. ‘This won’t end well.’

 

‘Oh man, this brings back memories.’ Harry murmured, inspecting the tiny chamber after Weasley had pushed them in with one last enormous grin at Harry.  
Draco heard Granger chant some kind of specialized Alohomora spell that would only be broken by her. Perfect.  
‘What do you mean Potter?’ Draco snarled, making an effort to listen to Harry talk while keeping his emotions buried deep within him.

‘Reminds me of my very first bedroom’ Harry said, combing his fingers through his dark curls. Hell, Draco wished he could he could put his hands in Potters hai. He’d wondered for a long time now how Potters always tousled hair would feel in his hands. 

‘No comment?’ Harry disturbed Draco’s thoughts, ‘Nothing to make fun of me because my first room was under the stairs and hardly big enough to fit 11-year-old me and a mattress? Well, that’s new.’

Realizing what Potter just unfolded Draco managed to murmur ‘I didn’t know that.’  
‘I’m sorry.’ he added, feeling somehow embarrassed. 

‘Woah no shit Malfoy, you feeling sorry for me?’ Potter took his words wrong somehow, Draco realized. 

‘First of all, I can’t believe that second of all I don’t want your pity. So keep that to yourself.’ Harry half laughed half drawled.

‘Chill Potter, I didn’t mean it like that.’ Draco offered. ‘Forgot to be mean for a moment here.’

‘Yeah, I realized.’ was all Harry said.

Then he asked abruptly ‘Bloody hell Malfoy, do you think I like the fights we have in front of the whole school? That I like to be teased with your name and laughed at? I hate it. It’s exhausting. I don’t even particularly hate you, but you give me new reasons every day to get furious at you! These fights let the school see me as well as you different from what we really are. I just don’t want to believe that you’re that full of hate every minute of every day. I like to think you can be better…’ his voice became more silent with every word he managed to get out.

Draco wasn’t sure what he just heard if he could trust his bran in this situation. Had Potter just now indirectly said he didn’t hate him? That couldn’t be the truth, his mind came to the only logical explanation that it had to be a setup to expose him. So he did what every damaged and bewildered teenager would have done (not).

‘7 minutes were over 15 minutes ago you morons!’ he yelled and pounded on the cupboard's door, missing the look of disappointment and hurt flash in Harry’s eyes before his expression hardened as he pressed his lips together and blinked his eyes rapidly at the dismissal in Draco’s words. 

‘Keep it together Malfoy’ Harry then practically spat out ‘they won’t let us rot in here.’ 

‘Well they’re your friends Potter, I don’t how they work!’ Draco snapped. 

They stared at each other in rage and exasperation. Neither wanting to give in until Draco broke the stare. 

They sat in silence after that, both hurt and lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn’t long until Granger's voice was heard, this time taking the spell of the door. 

 

It was just past 1 am when Draco decided his feelings would keep him awake anyway, so he’d better do something with this spare time. Normally when nightmares kept him awake he climbed the steps to the owlery. Looking at the night sky calmed him down enough to be in control of himself again.  
But this time his thoughts dragged him towards the Gryffindor tower.  
As he strolled down the corridors he went through the experience with Potter earlier. He knew he had been wrong to assume the worst of Harry in that situation. He still wasn’t sure how Harry really felt towards him, but a civilized talk sounded like a good idea to start to solve the tension between them.  
As he had made it half of the way he realized that he wouldn’t be able to get to Potter. His mind wasn’t working that brilliantly at midnight, evidently.  
Sighing he turned to make his way back to the dungeons and his bed when he spotted Harry coming up the stairs with something that looked like pie in his hands.  
‘Well,’ he thought ‘some bigger force obviously wants me to solve this now.’ And so he made his way to meet the other boy at the top of the stairs.  
‘Always wandering about at night, Potter?’ he asked silently.  
The other jumped. Taking in who was standing in front of him his shoulders relaxed a tiny bit.  
‘Jesus, Malfoy! Don’t scare me like that. I thought you were Snape there for a moment, boy I would have been dead if he caught me wandering the school at night.’ he let his breath come out at once.  
‘You a night eater?’ Draco asked grinning, pointing at the half-eaten pie in Harry’s hands.  
‘Couldn’t sleep.’ Harry murmured, resuming on his way to the Gryffindor tower.  
Draco followed him. ‘Yeah me too.’ he offered. ‘Wanted to talk to you.’  
‘What would want to talk about with me?’ Harry huffed, still eating his pie.  
‘First off, I wanted to apologize. Truly apologize. For pestering you, for laughing at you. You know, all that stuff. I can’t explain what had me do it in the first way, but after that, I just continued doing it. It was selfish. Simply selfish. I wanted to talk to you. But I guess one could say I’m not that great at talking, at being friends in general.’  
He was walking backward now, in front of Harry, to look at him. He slowed until they stood in front of each other in a hallway agleam with tiny magic lights.  
‘I guess what I want to say’ he continued as Harry made no measures to talk, but looked rather confused ‘is, that I didn’t know how to handle the feelings I had for you. Didn’t knew how to go from hurting you with every word to telling you that I actually liked you. Everybody would talk about me, I didn’t want that. I didn’t know what to do.  
And so I did the only thing I could come up with. Trying to push down the ‘liking you’ part, and concentrated on keeping the mask up.’  
His face fell a bit at the next sentence ‘I kept hurting you to protect myself from them.’  
While Draco was a bit overwhelmed by all the revelations he had just had about himself, Harry looked a bit lost.  
‘Soo, you saying you don’t hate me?’ next to the confusion he let a bit of hope into his expression. Hope for easier days and maybe a bit more.  
‘I’m saying,’ Draco replied ‘that I like you. And I sure as hell hope you like me too because this would be pretty embarrassing otherwise.’  
Harry started to grin as Draco scratched the back of his neck and crooked a smile.  
‘Well then I guess you owe me 7 minutes in a cupboard.’ he stated, as he leaned in to brush his lips against Draco’s teasingly, before proceeding on his way, leaving a perplexed Draco to find his way back to the Slytherin common room. 

 

The next day nobody had an explanation to why Draco had been caught out of bed at night. They all knew how to avoid the teachers patrolling... what had happened to make him that careless?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo I'm new to this so please tell me what my mistakes are to help me improve. Thank you for reading you're awesome


End file.
